


Ideas For Sale

by SparkleAndNox



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleAndNox/pseuds/SparkleAndNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have ideas, and writing them all into fanfictions takes so long!<br/>So, we're going to start giving them away to all of you lovely people. Sound good? Let's go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

**Rules:**

**1.** Give us credit for the idea in an AN or something, please.

 **2.** If it's one of our ideas, we want the link so we can put it up on the story so people can read it, and because we want to see how it's carried out.

 **3.** Multiple people can work on the same idea. Some genres are up for grabs, well, most of them, and everyone writes somewhat differently.


	2. Assassination Classroom 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassination Classroom #1.

Title: Idk man, why did I even add a title thing to my format? The world shall never know.

Summary: Karma Akabane was seven years old when he saw his friend getting tormented by bullies. He then spent a year training, working, getting better to protect his friend. Long story short, he failed. So, he did the only thing that came to mind: make a contract with a demon.

Category: Supernatural, and you can make this dark or funny or whatever you want.

How This Came About: I was wondering why Karma was so evil and got the devil horns, tail, and aura. I then watched a Gravity Falls episode with Bill Cipher in it and this happened.


	3. Harry Potter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter #1

Title: Your choice.

Summary: Harry always had a voice in his head- but he isn't as crazy as he thinks. Especially when he goes to Hogwarts and learns there's a house named after what the voice calls itself. There's a reason the sorting hat said he would do well in Slytherin.

Also, I want a whole AU from this. 7 books. The works. This challenge is only for the bravest authors.

Characters running around flipping out once they hear about this would be incredible as well.

Or, you could just put it into a one shot. 

What Brought This From the Depths of my Brain: I saw a story with something somewhat similar, but it hadn't been updated for years. I saw something that I thought should really be continued, and here it is.


	4. Harry Potter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter #2

Title: Your Choice.

Summary: Dumbledore was always manipulative, and for good reason.

There are two things that are very similar that I was thinking would be really cool, both with Dumbledore's POV:

1\. Dumbledore had found all of the Harry Potter books, saw them end with Voldemort defeated, and tried to make what happens in real life come as close as possible to what he read.

2\. Dumbledore had a time turner, and this is, say, the 12th time he's tried to defeat Voldemort, and have it follow all of his different loops and eventually find the correct combination (the canon verse).

How this came about: I saw so many 'reading the books' stories that I thought that Dumbledore having the books or being a time traveler would make a fantastic AU.


	5. Hetalia 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia #1

Title: Never Forget.

Summary: Prussia has put on a mask for a long time. No one has ever found out. No one would, if he could choose. However, things cannot stay buried forever, and things will change... Pairings: PruCan and mentioned GerIta.

Genres: Has to have Hurt/Comfort, better as a darker fic.

What I've got so far:

I am Prussia, and I am not who I seem. I act like I rule the world, like I believe what I say about myself, how "awesome" I am, but I couldn't be lying more.

Why do I do this? It's simple. The moment I'm forgotten as a personification, I disappear.

So, I chose the word awesome, and call myself that all the time. I make everyone think of me every time they hear that word, and I stay here.

We all have that outward mask, and that we let everyone see. Instead of letting them see the cracked and broken interior, we protect ourselves with the face we show the world. We all have something that has broken us, and some of us have never been fixed. I am one of those people. The world has broken me, from being feared as a young child because of being an albino, to being tortured while staying with Russia, to being dissolved. That last one was probably the worst, I lost a part of myself. Some say I'm the representative of East Germany, but that's a lie. Bruder has a weaker connection with them, true, but that doesn't mean they're my people. I used to be able to feel them, but they're gone now. So, I lie to the world, to by brother, to everyone I know and care about.

If they find out, I'll be coddled. I don't want help, I just want to stay here. I can do that on my own.

Besides, if West found out I'd never be let out of his sight. That would just be annoying. Don't even get me started on Toni and Francey-pants. I'd never get rid of them either. It's strange though, even if no one else thinks of me, I'm still here. Even when everyone else is arguing or talking about different things, I never fade. I wonder who is thinking of me, whoever it is must be a nation, as I've never told any human that I'm a personification that's not long dead and cold.

Whoever it is, I'd like to thank them.

How Did This Come About: I was in a horrible mood and thinking about Hetalia characters, and came up with the headcanon that if Prussia is forgotten by everyone who knows him as a personification, he'll fade. That's why he's so loud and obnoxious.


	6. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP and PJO X-Over #1

Title: Up for grabs, I don't care.

Summary: Godly summons could really be annoying, because sometimes certain lords of the dead forgot that their teenage demigod children needed to sleep. However, Hades summoning Nico di Angelo to use as a hitman for some wizarding dude for Hecate seemed to be pretty important, so he would deal with it (Not that he got much choice in the matter).

What I've Got So Far: If there was one thing Nico could be sure of, it was that godly quests could be really annoying. Like when he was woken up in the morning for a summons from his father that came in the form of an icy cold ghost going through him until he woke up. He got ready quickly, as it wasn't wise to keep the Lord of the Dead waiting.

When Hades, Lord of the Dead, wanted his son for some random errand, he would get his son for said random errand!

With an annoyed look at the ghost, which was annoyingly self-righteous, he shadow traveled to the huge, ornate doors of his father's throne room, which opened for him. He walked in, and bowed low as one is always to do when greeting a god.

"Rise," at that, Nico stood up. With barely a passing glance at the cavernous room, or the throne of human bones, he looked his father in the eye.

"What do you need of me, Lord Hades?" the demigod questioned, speaking in fluent ancient Greek. His father spoke almost exclusively in that tongue, and he respected his son more when he did so in turn. He actually was gaining a very slight accent, he spoke it so much.

"My son, there is a soul that has cheated death too many times," Nico nodded, he had done this quite a few times as well. "However, this soul is in Hecate's domain. I have arranged for her to give you her blessing so you may blend in at this school." At this, Nico raised an eyebrow.

"A school? Hecate's domain? Is this some sort of magic school?"

A rare look of pride crossed Hades' face. "Got it in one."

Nico blinked a few times, understandably confused. That had been intended as sarcasm, but apparently was what he was going to be doing. "Is this soul a child?"

Hades shook his head. "No, but he is after one of the students. A boy named Harry Potter. You are to protect this boy, and to wait until Tom Riddle, the one we are after, comes after him. Riddle is called 'Lord Voldemort' by the wizarding world, and you are going to have to follow along with that name for them to know who you speak of."

Nico nodded again. "Will I be meeting Lady Hecate soon?"

Hades nodded, "Yes. She should be here in just a few minutes. Treat her as you would me."

Nico simply looked at him, "Understood." He walked over to stand next to his father's throne.

The two waited in silence for a few minutes, until the doors silently began opening. Nico swept into a bow, and his father inclined his head. Hecate smiled, and bowed back slightly. They all went back to normal, and Hecate began to speak, seeming to relish the opportunity to speak in her original language, for she drew out the sounds and smiled briefly as she began to speak.

"I understand Lord Hades has informed you of what you will be facing?" she asked, and Nico and Hades nodded. "Good. Now, we need to get you ready. You will be attending a wizarding school as you no doubt already knew, but I need to give you my blessing and get all the stuff you will need for this school- books, quills, robes, etc." the child of Hades raised an eyebrow at the "robes" part, but he knew better than to question a goddess. "Come with me, and we will get you ready."

Nico looked at Hades, who gestured for them to go. With a final bow, Nico left the room at the goddess's side, and the doors swung shut behind them.

"Now, I don't think your father has explained all that is at stake to you, Nico. The wizarding world is the center of my believers, and if Voldemort and his followers gain enough support, I may lose most of my power." she turned her multicolored eyes to me, "And I will not allow that to happen. If Voldemort takes over Hogwarts," she paused for a moment and he nearly burst out laughing. What kind of school is named after a pig's skin condition? "...The whole world will be next."

Nico paused for a moment, digesting those words. "All right, I accept this quest." Hecate nodded.

"Do you accept my blessing?" she asked, and her voice almost seemed to have an echo.

"Yes, I do." Nico replied, and Hecate laid a hand on his head, chanting something under her breath. He saw a dark greyish aura seem to flow over him as the chant gained speed and volume, and a rush of power. The chant stopped abruptly, and the aura soon faded.

"Good, now we have to get your supplies. Come with me, Nico." She grabbed his hand and led him into the ether, which was full of sparkling things that looked almost like stars, with the void in between. "Follow my voice, Nico." spoke Hecate, and he obediently followed. "If you get lost in the ether, even I won't be able to help you, and it is a part of my domain." Nico nodded, his mind making the connection between this and his own shadow traveling. You could easily get lost in both, and Hades couldn't help lost shadow travelers.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally saw Hecate, standing next to an exit. He followed her through the doorway, and they appeared right outside of a grubby building with a sign that called it, 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She barely even glanced at him as she swept into and through what he now knew to be a pub. He guessed it was for wizards, because they all had long black robes on. When they got out to the back, Hecate looked at him square in the eye. "I'm going to have to make you appear 11 years old again."

Nico frowned at this, not truly liking the idea, but he agreed anyway. "Go ahead. If I'm going to do this quest, I may as well do it right."

The goddess of magic closed her eyes and began chanting something low and fast. It took a few minutes, but Nico felt a horrible sensation that comes from having one's bones shrinking, and the rest of the body accommodating for the fact. All that really changed was he got shorter.

The pair walked toward the tallest, most imposing bank Nico had ever seen. It was made of marble, and had Gringotts inscribed on the front of it. "Wait here, I will collect you when I have the money for your things." Nico was slightly surprised he had to wait, but nodded and let Hecate walk through the huge marble doors alone.

Nico was starting to get impatient after about 10 minutes, when the doors open again and Hecate came out. "Come with me." she said, and strode off. As he hurried to catch up with the long-legged goddess, Nico couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the kinds of stores there were here. There was an owl shop, a wand seller, and a potion ingredients store, but Hecate simply led him to the bookstore.

And so it went. Hecate would lead Nico into a store, go grab everything they would need, pay, and take him to the next store. At least, all up until the wand store, Ollivander's. Here, she led him in and sat off to the side to wait. There was a bit of a clatter in the back, and a "I'll be right with you!" from whoever was working there. Nico remained standing, and walked up to the counter. After a few moments, a small man walked up. "Ah, here for a wand, are we? I should have some sort of perfect match for you- some wand will certainly choose you. Now let's see, which arm is your wand arm?"

Nico paused for a moment, then said, "I'm ambidextrous, so let's say my left arm." Ollivander nodded, measuring his arm. Then, mumbling to himself, he disappeared into the back area again, and walked back up to him with a box, and gave him a wand. "12 inches long, aspen and unicorn hair core- swishy. Give it a wave then." the elderly man commanded, and Nico complied...

Exploding the lamp. Nico opened his mouth to apologize, but the old man waved him off. "Happens all the time!" he called over his shoulder as he began looking for another wand. "Try this one. 111/2 inches long, ash and dragon heartstring core- unyielding." Nico gave it a flick, and a small potted plant withered.

And so it went.

"This one should work."

"Maybe this one?"

"Oh, I love a challenge. Let's try..."

After a while, Hecate and Nico got a little bored. They had gone through at least 6 more wands, none of which seemed to work. Finally, Ollivander thought of something. "Wait! This is one of the few I've ever made with this wood, let's try it. 10 1/4 inches, elder wood and phoenix feather core, hard."

Nico took it, and all the shadows in the room circled him, and a sort of black mist hovered around everyone's feet for a moment, before dissipating. "You will be doing great things, child. Remember, however, wands are notoriously only attracted to those that are the best in one area stay at the top of your game."

Nico thanked the strange man, and he and Hecate paid and left the store.

The last place the two went to was the pet store. It was filled with animals of all kinds, mostly cats and toads since owls had their own store. "Go look around, find a pet you like Nico." said Hecate, and so he did.

As he moved through the shop, almost all of the pets edged away from him. It came from being a son of Hades, he supposed. He eventually got to the back of the store, where there was a beautiful black cat sitting there. It had bright, purple eyes with little silvery flecks in them, and it walked straight up to him. Naturally, he was surprised. Especially when Hecate came over and picked up the cat and gave it to him. "I already paid for her," she told him with a wink.

"Thank you very much, Lady Hecate." Nico said, keeping up the formality. When you're with gods, you never want to offend them under any circumstances, so it's best just to stay polite.

"Not a problem."

They began to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. It had some rooms on the upper floors, so the two could rent a room there. The street was mostly empty, since most people had already gotten their school supplies, so Nico felt safe asking Hecate more about the wizarding world. He didn't want to seem like a huge outsider at the school, after all.

Once they had gotten back to the pub and gotten food and lodging, they climbed the stairs and entered the room. Hecate spent that time giving Nico a backstory, and some basic training with his wand. He turned out to be very good at it.

Hecate had been telling him over and over never to use his powers at Hogwarts, and also not to show his sword. She took the trunk that she had brought with her and enlarged it on the inside, and helped him pack. The train was leaving for Hogwarts the next morning, and he didn't want to miss it.

It took a while, but everything was ready for the next day. They had gotten a two bed room, and Hecate fell asleep right away, but Nico couldn't. He was filled to the brim with anticipation. To pass the hours until morning, he cast the "lumos" charm the goddess had taught him and began to read.

After an hour or so, sleep began to become a necessity, and Nico muttered, "Nox," the counter to lumos, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

How This Came About: I was reading some stories for this type of crossover and decided I loved it, but there wasn't enough. So this thing came about. Yay.


End file.
